Rien ne sera jamais plus important que toi
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Naoya savait que son frère Naoto était attiré par Kanako Kurahashi, et que cette attraction était réciproque. Naoto a déjà renoncé à cette relation une fois pour protéger son frère, mais s'il avait la chance d'être avec elle une seconde fois, les choses seraient-elles différentes ? -Naoto x Kanako mais surtout axé sur Naoya et sa relation avec son frère- -Pur amour fraternel-.


Naoya ne savait pas que son frère était sorti sur le pallier de leur chambre d'hôtel pendant la nuit pour aller converser avec Kanako Kurahashi. Lui dormait profondément et n'avait été réveillé ni par le couinement du sommier du lit de son frère lorsque celui-ci s'était redressé en sursaut, tiré du sommeil par un cauchemar, ni par le froissement des draps que Naoto avait écartés, pas plus que par ses pas silencieux sur le tapis ou le grincement de la porte lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, et de son léger claquement quand il l'avait refermée derrière lui. Le retour de son frère dans la chambre d'hôtel ne l'avait pas plus tiré du sommeil, et il n'aurait sûrement rien su de cette sortie s'il n'y avait pas eu son pouvoir de lire dans les esprits des gens qui entraient en contact physique avec lui. Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec la scientifique Kanako Kurahashi, Naoya, à son réveil, avait trouvé son grand frère déjà debout devant la baie vitrée de leur chambre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que Naoto contemplait ainsi à travers la vitre, probablement rien de particulier -il le sentait songeur. Mais enfin, il s'était extrait du lit, l'esprit encore tout embrumé de sommeil, et avait titubé vers son frère pour un câlin -parce qu'il était angoissé par les évènements de la veille, parce que sa main blessée le lançait terriblement et parce qu'il avait besoin, comme tout le monde, de contact physique de temps en temps. Naoto s'était détourné de la fenêtre en l'entendant approcher, et Naoya n'avait eu aucun problème pour se nicher dans ses bras. Au sortir du lit et des couvertures chaudes, il avait eu un peu froid, mais la tiédeur de la poitrine de son frère et de ses bras autour de lui l'avait réchauffé. Et puis, il les avait senties. Les émotions extrêmes que son frère ressentait. Elles avaient coulé dans sa tête en même temps qu'un tourbillon de souvenirs auxquels il ne pouvait pas échapper -c'était sa malédiction, de voir et ressentir tout ce que les gens cachaient en eux-mêmes, plus particulièrement leurs sentiments les plus noirs et les plus répugnants. Mais avec son frère, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tout cela. Naoto éprouvait certes souvent une profonde colère, mais les sentiments de douceur et de tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son petit frère amoindrissaient le mal que sa rage aurait pu causer à Naoya, qui de fait ne la sentait presque plus. Cela n'avait jamais paru déranger Naoto non plus que son frère ait accès à tous ses souvenirs. Il n'avait, après tout, rien à lui cacher. Ceux que Naoya ressentit au contact de ce câlin matinal pas plus que les autres, mais il n'empêche que la cadet des deux frères éprouva quand même un choc en les voyant.

 _D'abord, il se retrouva spectateur d'un rêve que Naoto avait fait pendant la nuit -celui qui l'avait poussé à sortir sur le pallier. Dans ce rêve régnait une atmosphère douce et cotonneuse, comme un petit nid douillet ou une pile de draps propres. La lumière coulait à flot dans la chambre nuptiale que Naoya découvrit, meublée d'un placard et de deux commodes en bois clair. Sur l'une d'entre elles trônait un bouquet de délicates fleurs rose pâle dans un vase en porcelaine blanc - les mêmes que celles dont Kanako Kurahashi avait fait cadeau à son grand frère pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, réalisa Naoya. Une élégante lampe jaune clair, un tableau d'art abstrait dans les mêmes tons que la lampe et un lit double recouvert de draps blancs complétaient l'ameublement de la pièce. Dans ce lit, Naoya reconnut sans une seconde d'hésitation la grande stature de son frère et ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux sombres, encore pleins de sommeil. Naoto portait un pyjama bleu ciel. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'une des commodes, son regard se posa sur la photo encadrée qui y trônait. Le cliché le représentait, un sourire discret mais heureux sur le visage, vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc et d'un nœud papillon noir. A ses côtés, Kanako resplendissait dans une robe de mariée blanche qui paraissait douce comme de la soie. Dans ses mains gantées de blanc, elle tenait le même bouquet de fleurs que celui qui trônait sur la commode. D'ailleurs, deux fleurs identiques étaient piquées dans ses cheveux acajou relevés en chignon et recouverts d'un voile de mariée, et une autre était accrochée au bustier de sa robe. Elégamment maquillée, elle souriait, épanouie. Cela fit une drôle d'impression à Naoya, de voir son frère visiblement marié à cette femme._

 _Ce sentiment s'accrut lorsque la voix claire de Kanako appela gaiement, plus loin dans la maison :_

 _"Chéri ! Tu vas être en retard au travail !"_

 _Naoya vit son frère se redresser, visiblement confus._

 _"Travail ? répéta-t-il à lui-même, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot avant."_

 _Mais il était vrai que la notion d'aller travailler ne s'était jamais appliquée à lui. Difficile de décrocher un job quand on est enfermé dans un centre de recherches qui vous utilise comme cobaye pour en savoir plus sur vos pouvoirs de télékinésie._

 _Naoto quitta le lit et, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait mais sans connaître les lieux en même temps, il sortit de la chambre et gagna la cuisine, d'où l'appel de Kanako était venu. Celle-ci s'employait à verser du café dans une tasse en porcelaine blanche, et l'arôme délicieux de la boisson chaude se répandit dans la pièce. Dans le même temps, des œufs au plat à l'air appétissant grésillaient dans la poêle. En passant, Naoto s'accroupit pour caresser le petit chat couleur crème qui lapait avidement du lait dans son bol. L'animal s'interrompit un instant et miaula en guise de bienvenue._

 _"Bonjour, chéri ! lança gaiement Kanako, qui, debout devant la cuisinière, s'occupait des œufs._

 _-Bonjour, répondit distraitement Naoto, l'air complètement absorbé par la fourrure toute douce du petit chat qu'il continuait de caresser."_

 _Voyant que son époux ne se décidait pas à se mettre à table, Kanako le gronda :_

 _"Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard !"_

 _Elle souleva l'assiette dans laquelle se trouvait le petit-déjeuner de son mari et vint le porter à table._

 _"Oui, finit par acquiescer Naoto avant de se relever et de prendre place devant sa tasse de café fumant."_

 _Kanako retourna à l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour commencer à laver la vaisselle. Son mari souleva sa tasse et s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres lorsqu'il sembla brusquement réaliser quelque chose._

 _"Naoya..."_

 _A l'instant où son frère sembla s'inquiéter de lui, dans ce rêve où il n'apparaissait nulle part, Naoya se sentit mieux. Cette scène ordinaire de la vie du couple marié qu'était Naoto et Kanako lui semblait toujours un peu étrange, mais elle avait déjà quelque chose de plus familier maintenant que son frère pensait à lui. Cela sembla surprendre Kanako, qui interrompit sa vaisselle pour se tourner vers son mari, les yeux écarquillés._

 _"Où est Naoya ? demanda Naoto en parcourant la pièce des yeux, avant d'arrêter son regard sur sa femme._

 _-On devrait essayer d'oublier ton frère, répliqua Kanako avec brusquerie._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne plus parler de lui, rappela-t-elle._

 _-C'est faux. Jamais je n'aurais pu dire une chose pareille, protesta Naoto._

 _-Mais si !"_

 _Naoto dévisagea son épouse d'un air éberlué tandis qu'elle poursuivait :_

 _"Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais mener une vie normale !"_

 _Ces mots meurtrirent le coeur de Naoya. Certes, il savait que son frère aurait aimé ne pas être encombré de ces pouvoirs qui le rendaient si imprévisible et qui l'empêchaient de vivre en société. Certes, il se doutait que lui-même, doté de sa faculté de lire les esprits, bien contre son gré, souvent en proie à des crises de panique ou des pertes de connaissance, était un frein considérable à la possibilité de son frère de vivre une vie normale. Mais entre en avoir conscience et l'entendre dire de façon aussi froide et catégorique, il y avait un grand pas. Mais Naoto paraissait presque aussi blessé que lui, mais plutôt comme si sa femme l'avait insulté. Il fronça les sourcils et la foudroya du regard avant de demander d'une voix sèche :_

 _"Pourquoi es-tu là ?"_

 _Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Le chat continuait de boire dans son bol. La cuisine resplendissait toujours de lumière. L'odeur délicieuse du café flottait toujours dans l'air. Mais subitement, la tension semblait peser de tout son poids dans la pièce. Naoto posa sa tasse et se leva, fouillant les alentours du regard._

 _"Où sommes-nous ? exigea-t-il de savoir. Qu'est-il arrivé à Naoya ?"_

 _Le visage de Kanako se ferma._

 _"Ici, c'est chez nous, et tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais oublier Naoya à tout prix, murmura-t-elle, le sourcil froncé avec exaspération."_

 _La lèvre de Naoto se retroussa comme s'il allait grogner._

 _"Tu mens ! cracha-t-il, et sa colère fut telle que la tasse de café abandonnée sur la table éclata._

 _-Oh non ! gémit Kanako en le bousculant pour aller éponger le liquide brun qui se répandait sur la nappe blanche. Cette nappe m'a coûté cher ! Et si elle était tâchée ?"_

 _Visiblement, Naoto n'avait que faire de la nappe, parce qu'il répéta avec impatience :_

 _"Où est Naoya ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien ! cria Kanako en faisant volte-face. De quoi parles-tu ? Tes rêves sont enfin devenus réalité ! Alors pourquoi parles-tu de Naoya ?"_

 _Naoto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne comprendrait pas -elle était fille unique, après tout ! Et puis, la réponse à cette question était tellement évidente qu'il se sentait offensé qu'elle ait pu la poser. Il lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce sans prêter attention à ses appels :_

 _"Chéri ! Attends, chéri !"_

 _Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs uniformément blancs de la maison, franchit toutes les portes d'un coup d'épaule, et c'était à la fois comme s'il parcourait un corridor sans fin et comme s'il revenait toujours au même endroit._

 _"Naoya ! appela-t-il. Où es-tu, Naoya ? Naoya ! Naoya ! Naoya !"_

 _Enfin, derrière une ultime porte, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, il se tenait dans une pièce uniformément blanche et vide. Naoya se vit assis dans un coin, à quelques pas de son frère, les genoux pliés contre la poitrine et les bras lâchement enroulés autour des jambes. Il portait un pyjama simple identique à Naoto, sauf que le sien était blanc. Il avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière et il fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, la bouche entrouverte. L'état dans lequel il se voyait dans le rêve de son frère ne le choqua qu'à moitié. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il devait ressembler à ça lorsqu'il était en transe. Mais là, son regard brun était si vide qu'il paraissait comme... mort. Comme si son esprit était mort. Il regarda ensuite son frère s'avancer vers l'autre lui, s'agenouiller et le prendre par les épaules, le regard inquiet._

 _"Que t'arrive-t-il, Naoya ? s'enquit Naoto en le secouant légèrement. Réveille-toi, Naoya ! Naoya !"_

 _Mais le regard de Naoya resta complètement vide. Il ne se réveilla pas._

 _Le jeune homme fut ensuite propulsé dans le souvenir présent avec le plus d'intensité dans l'esprit de son frère. Il y vit ce dernier en compagnie de Kanako, sur le pallier de la chambre d'hôtel, dans la réalité, et plus dans ce rêve. La femme était toujours vêtue comme la scientifique indépendante qu'elle était, en tailleur rouge foncé et escarpins hauts, et non en tablier de cuisine et pantoufles. Naoya la regarda discuter avec son frère, et il sentit l'attirance mystique qui planait entre eux. Il avait déjà remarqué, lorsque la femme était venue trouver Naoto, qu'elle avait le béguin pour son frère, et que lui-même se sentait attiré par elle. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Pas encore, mais ça avait une chance de le devenir. Elle voulait que ça le devienne. Et son frère ? Son frère... en avait envie aussi. Naoya le sentait. Naoto ressentait le désir de toucher cette femme, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines, de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et épais. Il éprouvait le besoin de se rendre dans l'intimité de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre et de découvrir son corps de femme. Elle le lui proposa. Naoto avait la possibilité d'accéder à cette intimité qu'il désirait, mais il refusa._

 _"Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère tout seul. C'est dangereux."_

 _Naoya inspira. Son grand frère faisait passer sa sécurité avant les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il en fut à la fois touché -il savait, bien sûr, qu'il était la priorité absolue de Naoto, mais le ressentir faisait tout de même un autre effet- et submergé par un sentiment de culpabilité. Cette sensation s'accentua lorsque Kanoko et Naoto s'abandonnèrent un instant à l'attirance qui les habitait. La scientifique posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se mordit la lèvre, électrifié à ce contact. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns et s'efforça de contenir la vague de désir qui le poussait à se pencher pour l'embrasser._

 _"Je viens de faire un rêve, murmura Kanako._

 _-Je pense que j'ai fait le même que toi, avoua Naoto."_

 _Elle le regarda avec stupeur._

 _"Dans ce rêve, j'ai renversé du café sur ta nappe préférée. J'en suis désolé, s'excusa l'homme aux cheveux noirs, solennel."_

 _Toujours aussi sérieux._

 _"Je ne peux pas sortir avec un homme faible ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! affirma Kanako avec force."_

 _Elle expira et reprit d'une petite voix :_

 _"Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?"_

 _Naoto la regarda d'un air triste. Il en avait envie. Mais il savait déjà... qu'il ne pouvait pas. Kanako tendit la main et posa ses doigts fins sur les lèvres de Naoto, les effleura amoureusement et étendit sa caresse à sa joue, son menton et son torse. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras, reposant son menton sur ses cheveux acajou. Naoya se sentit de trop dans la vie de son frère, pour la première fois, et cela lui donna le sentiment d'être mis à l'écart. Il se sentir désespérément seul. Il était sur le point de se forcer à s'extirper des souvenirs de son frère, mais un flash l'en empêcha. Naoto était en train de repenser au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Mais il ne voyait pas la vie délicieusement ordinaire qui lui était promise. Il revit devant ses yeux le regard vide de son petit frère, sa bouche entrouverte comme s'il n'articulerait jamais plus le moindre mot. Comme si son âme était morte. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse à Kanako :_

 _"Je ne peux pas, trancha-t-il, et son regard s'était durci. Je ne peux pas faire ça."_

 _La femme ferma les yeux de déception et de tristesse._

 _"Je vois, souffla-t-elle."_

 _Ils demeurèrent enlacés un moment. Le souvenir se dissipa._

Naoya émergea de nouveau dans la réalité. Il était toujours blotti contre la poitrine de son frère, la joue pressée contre le tissus de sa chemise noire. Les bras forts de Naoto étaient toujours autour de lui. Il expira. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps. Son frère ne dit rien. Pourtant, il devait savoir ce que Naoya avait vu. Et ce qu'il avait vu, c'était que son grand frère avait eu à portée de main la chance de vivre la vie ordinaire et heureuse dont il rêvait, et qu'il avait balayé cette chance d'un geste. Parce que cette vie signifiait son abandon, à lui, Naoya, et que son frère ne pouvait le tolérer. Naoto le regrettait-il ? Non. Non car il était pleinement conscient que ce choix était le meilleur et le seul auquel il pouvait consentir. Naoya s'en sentit profondément touché mais aussi profondément triste. Il était visiblement un véritable obstacle au bonheur de son frère. Il aurait pu le lui dire, assurer qu'il se devait de saisir cette opportunité de partager la vie de Kanako, mais il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver désespérément seul, privé de la protection et de l'affection de la seule personne qui le comprenait. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise de son frère. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Naoto et se détacha un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder tristement dans les yeux.

"Nii-san..., commença-t-il, mais il ne sut comment poursuivre."

Le regard de Naoto descendit vers lui.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Naoya ? demanda-t-il de sa voix attentionnée habituelle."

Le petit frère baissa coupablement la tête.

"Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il."

Naoto ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

"Ne t'excuse pas, Naoya, déclara-t-il enfin. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Le regard de Naoya se leva de nouveau vers son frère. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien de plus, mais le jeune homme devina la fin de sa pensée -et pas uniquement parce qu'il était télépathe : "Tu n'es pas responsable de posséder un pouvoir qui t'empêche de vivre normalement, Naoya." Le petit frère se blottit de nouveau contre Naoto sans rien dire. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Naoya ne pouvait pas mener une existence normale à cause de son pouvoir. Et si construire une vie ordinaire signifiait perdre son frère, alors Naoto la rejetterait.

Plus tard, lorsque Kanako téléphona à leur hôtel, Naoya nota la voix soudain plus légère et plus enthousiaste de son frère, qui s'efforçait pourtant de conserver un ton neutre et efficace. Il garda cette attitude tout le temps que dura leur dernier contact avec la scientifique, mais avant de partir, ils s'enlacèrent et se tinrent l'un à l'autre un long moment. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Naoya assista à cette scène un peu en retrait, déchiré entre le soulagement de savoir que son frère le privilégierait toujours et le chagrin de voir que ces deux êtres qui étaient attirés l'un par l'autre ne seraient jamais ensemble. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et c'était ce que Naoto et Kanako pensaient aussi.

/

Un an plus tard

Naoya aimait flâner dans les rayons "vêtements" des grands magasins. Il n'était pourtant ni intéressé par la mode, ni un acheteur compulsif, mais il adorait se perdre entre les étals chargés d'habits de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les textures et de toutes les coupes, décorés de milliers de motifs différents. Il aimait particulièrement les vêtements d'hiver. Ces pulls, ces bonnets, ces écharpes semblaient tous si doux et si chauds... Peut-être était-ce l'absence de contact humain qui faisait ça, mais il avait envie de se blottir dedans. Naoto, cependant, ne partageait pas sa passion pour les vêtements d'hiver. Ni pour les vêtements tout court, d'ailleurs, et il s'était rapidement lassé de faire le pied de grue derrière son frère, l'anse des poches en plastique pleines de boîtes de conserve et de plats à réchauffer lui sciant les doigts. Il avait lancé à Naoya qu'il descendait l'attendre dans la buvette du centre commercial, au rez-de-chaussée, et l'avait laissé se perdre dans les rayons. Le jeune homme finit par s'en extraire et rebroussa chemin jusqu'aux escaliers pour rejoindre son frère, mais celui-ci en émergea juste devant son nez et il pila en sursautant.

"Nii-san ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'enquit Naoya, qui le pensait toujours affalé devant un café bien chaud dans la buvette.

-Heu... rien, prétendit Naoto, l'air confus. Je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais. Il y a un moment que tu traines dans ce rayon."

Naoya dévisagea son frère pendant un instant. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui le chamboulait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler. Il décida de passer outre. Naoto finirait bien par lui dire de quoi il retournait.

"J'ai fini, déclara-t-il en levant la poche qu'il tenait à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda son grand frère en tendant le cou pour voir ce qu'elle contenait."

Naoya l'ouvrit et en sortit une écharpe en laine kaki.

"Une écharpe ? constata Naoto en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi l'as-tu achetée ?"

Son petit frère haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose qu'elle me faisait envie, répondit-il. J'en ai aussi acheté une pour toi, Nii-san.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, objecta celui-ci.

-Tu pourrais en avoir besoin un jour, Nii-san.

-Comme tu veux."

Tous deux quittèrent le magasin. Naoya remarqua le coup d'oeil à la fois plein d'espoir et anxieux que son frère lança à travers les fenêtres de la buvette quand ils passèrent devant. Comme s'il y cherchait quelqu'un. Mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires. Naoto conserva ce comportement agité et visiblement appréhensif toute la soirée, au point qu'il se tailla en ouvrant une boîte de converse. Il jura et retira vitement sa main lorsque le métal tranchant lui ouvrit le doigt et que trois perles de sang suintèrent de la plaie. Naoya, qui était assis sur son lit et faisait des mots-croisés, se leva pour venir examiner la blessure.

"Nii-san, vraiment, soupira-t-il en pansant avec application la main de son frère. Tu es vraiment distrait aujourd'hui.

-Oui, pardon. Merci, Naoya, marmonna Naoto en retirant rapidement sa main entaillée de celle de son frère."

Celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui avec étonnement. C'était presque comme si... son frère ne voulait pas prolonger trop longtemps le contact de peur qu'il ne lise quelque chose dans son esprit qu'il préférait lui cacher.

"Nii-san... ?

-Désolé, répéta Naoto en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos pour finir d'ouvrir la boîte de conserve. Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

-Mm..."

Naoya regarda tristement le dos de son frère. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Au point de redouter un trop long contact physique entre eux, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Le petit frère soupira, abattu. Mais quoi que son frère gardait par-devers lui, il devait croire qu'il finirait par lui en parler. Sinon, cela voulait dire que, pour une raison quelconque, la confiance totale qui régnait entre eux depuis leur plus jeune âge était remise en question.

Le lendemain, Naoto continua son étrange manège. Aux alentours de midi, il prit son manteau noir dans le placard près de la porte et s'en revêtit sous le regard étonné de son frère.

"Nii-san? Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Naoya.

-Je... J'ai rendez-vous quelque part, répondit lentement Naoto. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible."

Dans d'autres circonstances, Naoya aurait demandé à son frère s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Mais là, il était clair que son aîné ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Le coeur du jeune garçon se serra douloureusement. Ce n'était pas autant qu'il tenait à tout prix à faire partie de chaque minute de la vie de son frère, mais plutôt qu'il se sentait blessé que celui-ci lui cache des choses. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était on ne peut plus normal. Peu de frères se confient leurs moindres secrets. La plupart se cachent même beaucoup de choses. Mais Naoto et Naoya Kirihara avaient toujours eu une relation à part. Naoya savait tout de son frère, pas seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de voir toutes ses émotions et tous ses souvenirs lorsqu'il le touchait, mais aussi parce que Naoto ne _voulait_ rien lui cacher non plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, semblait-il. Mais comme il était légitime que son grand frère entretienne enfin une vie privée, Naoya n'insista pas et, le coeur lourd, laissa Naoto quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Il ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi et trouva son petit frère allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond. Un livre était abandonné à côté de lui sur le matelas.

"Naoya ? appela Naoto d'une voix inquiète."

L'interpelé cligna des yeux et se redressa en position assise.

"Nii-san... Comment était ton rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien..., balbutia Naoto. Heu... Naoya ?

-Oui, Nii-san ?

-Mmh..."

Le grand frère en question vint s'assoir au bord du lit de Naoya et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, inquiet.

"Nii-san?

-Naoya, je... en fait, j'ai... j'ai croisé Kanako Kurahashi au centre commercial, hier, commença Naoto.

-A la buvette, c'est ça ? déduisit Naoya, qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

-Oui... Je... Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attarder avec elle. Je lui ai juste demandé comment elle allait et... on a discuté plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était comme si... je retrouvais une personne que j'avais très bien connu il y a des années... Quand elle a proposé qu'on se revoit, je n'ai pas réussi à refuser. C'était... avec elle que j'étais cette après-midi."

Naoya en fut heureux pour son frère, mais triste aussi. La vieille peur qu'il avait ressentie en pensant que son frère pourrait épouser cette femme et mener une existence normale sans lui se réveilla de nouveau. Mais il savait que c'était injuste. Il ne pouvait pas demander à son frère de quitter cette femme pour qui il éprouvait visiblement des sentiments une nouvelle fois. Quand Naoto posa donc sur lui des yeux coupables qui imploraient son pardon pour lui avoir caché des choses, il se força à sourire et affirma :

"C'est génial, Nii-san. Vous allez pouvoir vous revoir. Je suis content pour vous.

-Naoya... ce n'est pas si simple que ça, protesta doucement le grand frère. Si je l'ai rejetée la première fois, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

-Je sais, Nii-san. C'était à cause du rêve que tu venais de faire. Tu penses que tu me perdras si jamais tu te laisses tenter à chercher une vie normale.

-Naoya...

-Ça ira. Tu as le droit au bonheur, Nii-san. Et peut-être que ton rêve ne se réalisera pas. Les choses ont changé depuis cette époque.

-Oui..."

Naoto baissa la tête, visiblement toujours tourmenté, puis se pencha vers Naoya et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à un câlin, mais il referma avec reconnaissance ses bras autour de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il tenta de faire barrière pour éviter de se perdre dans les souvenirs de Naoto, mais il s'aperçut que c'était inutile. La seule chose que ressentait son frère à cet instant était, à son égard, un mélange de gratitude, de tendresse et de détermination à le protéger.

/

Naoya soupira et jeta un énième coup d'oeil à la pendule suspendue au mur. Il était plus de vingt heures, et son frère n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était devenu une habitude, depuis un mois qu'il sortait officiellement avec Kanako Kurahashi, de ne pas revenir à l'hôtel avant la nuit tombée, mais il faisait toujours en sorte d'être de retour pour le dîner. Naoya regarda tristement les deux assiettes de nouilles instantanées fumantes qu'il avait posées sur la table, puis le téléphone de leur chambre d'hôtel. A moins d'être à proximité d'une cabine téléphonique, son frère ne pourrait pas le contacter par ce biais puisqu'aucun des deux ne possédait de portable, et le jeune homme doutait fortement que Naoto et Kanako se soucient de traîner à proximité desdites cabines. Il se résigna donc à employer l'autre moyen qu'il connaissait pour communiquer avec son frère. Il ferma les yeux et lui envoya un message par l'intermédiaire de son esprit.

" _Nii-san? Est-ce que tu vas bientôt rentrer dîner ?_

 _-Naoya ? s'étonna la voix de son frère dans son esprit après un instant de silence. Pourquoi me contactes-tu ? Il y a un problème ?_

 _-Non... Il commence à se faire tard et je me demandais juste quand tu allais rentrer. Désolé si je t'ai dérangé..._

 _-Non, pas du tout. Naoya, tu ne me déranges jamais. Désolé pour le retard. Tu... tu devrais commencer à manger sans moi, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviendrai exactement._

 _-D'accord... A plus tard, Nii-san."_

Naoya était déçu. Son frère disparaissait déjà presque toute la journée, et maintenant, il s'absentait même le soir ? Le sentiment de solitude qui l'accablait revint en force et lui broya douloureusement le coeur. Il sentait son frère s'éloigner de lui et cela le terrorisait. Il l'aimait tellement. Penser que peut-être, un jour, il n'aurait plus de place dans sa vie était insupportable. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire sans passer pour un égoïste possessif, alors il s'attabla pour manger ses nouilles instantanées en silence. Alors qu'il en avait avalé environ la moitié, il sentit son esprit s'embrumer lentement et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Ce qui se passa ensuite dans sa tête, il ne savait jamais vraiment l'expliquer. C'était comme s'il emmagasinait petit à petit tout le savoir de l'humanité. Une myriade de sensations, de sentiments et de connaissances dansèrent sous son crâne, à tel point qu'il ne sentait plus ni son corps, ni l'écoulement du temps. Il était maintenant une conscience suspendue dans le vide, emportée par le tourbillon spirituel né de ses effroyables pouvoirs psychiques. Son esprit était inexorablement attiré vers ce monde intelligible inaccessible au commun des mortels, et il s'y perdit... s'y perdit...

Son retour à la réalité fut brutal. Il réinvestit son corps d'un coup et se retrouva dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, son assiette de pâtes maintenant froides devant lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se força à respirer lentement. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait déjà connu pareille mésaventure par le passé, toujours à cause de ses pouvoirs psychiques qui menaçaient de le transformer en une existence purement spirituelle, dénuée de corps, flottant à tout jamais dans des sphères dont presque aucun humain ne pouvait appréhender l'existence. Comme Shouko... Mais s'il n'avait pas perdu pied la première fois qu'il avait fait cette expérience, c'était parce que sa volonté l'avait maintenu dans le monde tangible. Il ne _voulait pas_ quitter son frère. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne le désirait pas plus, mais son esprit, livré à lui-même, semblait le tirer vers cet état de méditation fatale presque contre son gré. Sans son frère pour le maintenir dans la réalité tangible, il sentait qu'il... disparaissait. Que son pouvoir le consumait. Naoya frissonna. Il ne voulait pas disparaître, vraiment, mais il savait qu'il perdait l'emprise sur son esprit. Et cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. En fait, depuis que son frère sortait avec Kanako. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il réalisa que, peut-être, sa volonté n'était plus assez forte pour le maintenir dans ce monde justement parce qu'il se sentait délaissé et abandonné. Avec l'impression que son frère n'avait plus besoin de lui, que lui restait-il ? Rien. Et c'était peut-être pour ça... qu'il perdait pied.

Naoya referma ses bras autour de lui en frissonnant. Il avait très froid, tout à coup. Peut-être devait-il en parler à son frère ? Mais il n'osait pas. Il savait que s'il s'y résolvait, Naoto ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle et ses chances de vivre heureux avec Kanako s'envoleraient. Et Naoya le voyait tellement comblé, déjà... Il ne voulait pas arracher ce bonheur à son frère. Jamais. Mieux valait... disparaître.

Il se secoua et se remit à manger, même si ses nouilles étaient maintenant froides. Quand il eut fini, il déposa l'assiette de son frère dans le micro-onde pour qu'il les fasse réchauffer en revenant, l'attendit une ou deux heures en visionnant distraitement un dessin-animé qui passait à la télévision, puis lorsqu'il comprit que Naoto ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, il éteignit le poste en soupirant, alla prendre une douche et se mit au lit. Il avait eu raison de ne pas attendre, car son frère déboula en jurant dans la chambre d'hôtel sur le coup de quatre heures du matin, la chemise froissée et les cheveux ébouriffés. Le bruit réveilla Naoya, qui se frotta les yeux et marmonna d'une voix endormie :

"Nii-san ? Tu es rentré ?

-Naoya..."

Naoto prit le temps de reprendre son souffle -il avait visiblement grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre-, se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna sur ses pas pour fermer la porte de la chambre. Naoya se redressa dans son lit et l'observa en clignant de ses yeux ensommeillés. Il remarqua que la chemise de son frère était mal boutonnée et qu'il avait remis son pantalon à l'envers.

"Nii-san... Il y a des nouilles instantanées dans le micro-ondes, murmura Naoya.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà mangé avec Kanako, expliqua Naoto.

-Ah..."

Naoya se laissa retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller et replia un bras sur ses yeux, incommodé par la brusque luminosité. Il ne réalisa que son grand frère s'était approché qu'au moment où il sentit le matelas de son lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Naoto. Il dégagea son bras de ses yeux et regarda son frère. Celui-ci paraissait coupable et embarrassé, et il se passa la main dans les cheveux une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre :

"Naoya... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul ce soir.

-C'est pas grave, Nii-san, prétendit Naoya en se forçant à sourire. J'espère que tu as eu du bon temps avec Kanako."

Il était peut-être encore un jeune homme candide, mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point et se doutait bien, en voyant l'état des vêtements de son frère, de ce que lui et la scientifique avaient bien pu faire de leur soirée.

"Non, Naoya, protesta le grand frère. J'aurais dû te prévenir avant que je ne rentrerai pas pour dîner. Ce n'est pas juste que je te laisse m'attendre sans donner de nouvelles.

-Ça va. Tu y penseras la prochaine fois, Nii-san."

Naoto eut un instant d'hésitation puis acquiesça et se leva du lit de son frère pour aller prendre une douche. Naoya écouta le bruit ténu de l'eau qui ruisselait en attendant que son frère revienne. Il commençait à se rendormir lorsque Naoto émergea de nouveau de la salle de bain, vêtu du pantalon de survêtement gris et du tee-shirt noir qu'il portait pour dormir. Il se mit au lit, jeta un dernier regard à son petit frère et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Naoya murmura une réponse et ils s'endormirent.

Lorsque Naoya ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Naoto était parti. Il avait laissé un post-it sur le frigo, que le petit frère se dépêcha d'aller lire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le prévenait simplement qu'il allait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Kanako et qu'ils allaient ensuite au parc et au cinéma l'après-midi, mais il promettait d'être de retour pour dîner et qu'ils iraient manger où il voulait. Les épaules de Naoya s'affaissèrent mais il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose. Las d'attendre sans rien faire dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il décida de sortir se promener dans les rues. Consciencieux, il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé derrière lui et descendit les marches sans se presser. La réceptionniste lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil lorsqu'il passa devant elle; les deux frères vivaient dans cet hôtel depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et elle les avait vus passer suffisamment souvent. Dehors, le temps était incertain, tempéré mais traversé d'un petit vent frais; le ciel était bleu mais de gros nuages gris de pluie s'amoncelaient au-dessus des têtes. Naoya fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à flâner sans but dans les rues. Il faisait bien attention à éviter les coins trop bondés et les passages étroits; il ne voulait pas se retrouver écrasé entre les passants et se voir assailli de leurs souvenirs les moins reluisants et de leurs pensées les plus noires. Il était capable de bloquer l'arrivée de ces images, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, mais on n'était pas à l'abri d'un contact inattendu.

Les passants étaient habillés pour l'automne, bonnets et écharpes en laine, mais ils n'avaient pas encore sorti les épais blousons et les chaussures fourrées. Les dames portaient encore des jupes ou des shorts avec collants, les messieurs étaient vêtus de chemises ou de tee-shirts, les vestes qui couvraient tout ce beau monde étaient légères. Naoya se prit à observer les gens alors qu'il flânait dans la rue, enviant d'un côté leur insouciance, la rejetant de l'autre car il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans connaître cet état de conscience auquel il avait accès. Il connaissait tellement de choses que ces gens ne connaîtraient jamais... Cela lui pesait et le soulageait tout à la fois.

Naoya se sentait bien. Sa promenade était revigorante. Aucun souci ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Et surtout, Naoya n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité que son esprit se mettrait à faire des siennes alors qu'il était en train de marcher. Plus particulièrement pendant qu'il traversait la route sur le passage piéton. Il était presque parvenu de l'autre côté alors que le symbole lumineux était passé au rouge, et ce fut sans doute pour cela que l'automobiliste, anticipant à tort son arrivée sur le trottoir, accéléra d'un coup. Mais Naoya s'était soudain senti aspiré hors des limites de son corps, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, mais pas assez vite pour que son enveloppe physique ne disparaisse. Il s'était figé. Ce qui suivit fut une sensation très étrange mais aussi abominable. Il sentait son esprit quitter son corps, et au moment où il semblait que sa conscience allait finir de se détacher, un choc atroce le propulsa en avant et envoya dans tout son être une vague de douleur insupportable, telle qu'il n'entendit presque pas le craquement de ses os lorsque ceux-ci se brisèrent. Son esprit noyé de souffrance réintégra brutalement son enveloppe corporelle suppliciée et la douleur ne s'en retrouva que décuplée avant que Naoya ne perde brusquement connaissance.

/

On avait appelé une ambulance. Le trafique avait été interrompu par des passants en attendant que les secours arrivent. Des gens se pressèrent avec effroi autour du jeune homme blessé et inconscient, mais par mesure de sécurité, personne n'osa le toucher. Les ambulanciers qui déboulèrent en quelques minutes l'installèrent dans une civière puis dans leur véhicule, et tandis que l'un d'entre eux évaluait l'étendue des dégâts, un autre posait un masque à oxygène sur sa bouche et un troisième tentait de trouver quelqu'un à joindre pour le prévenir de l'accident. Mais dans les poches de Naoya, il ne trouva ni téléphone portable ni portefeuille, et tout ce qu'il put dénicher fut la clé de la chambre d'hôtel. Le nom de l'établissement était gravé à la verticale, et l'ambulancier donna des directives pour que l'on téléphone à l'hôtel en question. Le secouriste chargé des appels aux proches des victimes réussit à joindre la réceptionniste, qui les informa, grâce à la recherche qu'elle effectua dans le registre des clients après avoir obtenu le numéro de chambre, que le blessé avait un frère du nom de Naoto Kirihara. Elle appela la chambre avec le téléphone de la réception à deux reprises mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ne possédait pas les coordonnées de Naoto mais assura qu'elle le préviendrait de l'état de son frère sitôt qu'elle le verrait rentrer à l'hôtel. Une fois ces mesures prises, les secouristes puis le personnel médical de l'hôpital concentrèrent tout leurs efforts sur leur jeune patient admis en urgence. L'état de Naoya était plutôt critique, nombreuses fractures notamment aux côtes et au bassin, mais la colonne vertébrale et le crâne avaient été épargnés. Heureusement que la voiture qui l'avait percuté n'était pas lancée à pleine vitesse...

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de le soigner, une infirmière l'installa dans une chambre vide et repartit. Dès lors, il ne resta plus qu'à attendre que le patient se réveille.

/

Une voix persistante vrillait ses oreilles. Il se sentait bien, dans cette bulle confortable et tiède qui tenait toutes ses douleurs à distance, mais la voix ne cessait de répéter son prénom, encore et encore. Il aurait pu l'ignorer. Mais il y avait tant de détresse, tant de culpabilité, dans cette voix, qu'il n'eut pas le coeur à le faire. Il se força à regagner la lumière. Et il ouvrit les yeux.

"Naoya ! Naoya..."

Il se sentait lourd. C'était comme s'il s'enfonçait dans le matelas sous lui, mais dans le même temps, il ne sentait presque pas son corps. L'air était vif dans ses poumons. La lumière était éblouissante dans ses orbites. Le lit était dense sous lui. Il se sentait bizarre, mais ça allait. Alors que la réalité se précisait autour de lui, il se sentit moins perdu. Une longue silhouette noire, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, attira son regard. Il tourna pesamment la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage angoissé aux prunelles noires devant lesquelles tombaient des mèches sombres.

"Naoya ! cria pratiquement son frère lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Naoya, est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Nii-san..., marmonna Naoya d'une voix pâteuse."

Il déglutit pour tenter d'affermir sa voix. Il vit Naoto esquisser un geste pour lui prendre la main, puis se raviser et retomber pesamment sur sa chaise. Mais Naoya avait désespérément besoin de contact humain. Du contact de son grand frère. Il bougea alors sa main sur le côté et décolla un peu les doigts du matelas pour encourager son frère à poursuivre le geste qu'il avait interrompu.

"Nii-san, murmura-t-il, tu veux bien... hum... tu veux bien me tenir la main ?

-Naoya..."

Naoto lui adressa un regard bouleversé avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et de prendre doucement la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. Naoya y blottit sa main plus petite et les souvenirs le submergèrent.

 _Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Kanako et qui avait sûrement été délicieux ne figurait pas dans la mémoire de son frère à cet instant. Il était bouleversé, et Naoya se retrouva directement propulsé au moment où il avait franchi les portes automatiques de la réception de l'hôtel, sa petite amie sur les talons. Elle avait décidé de le raccompagner et de passer dire bonjour à Naoya, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La réceptionniste guettait attentivement le retour de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et dès qu'elle le vit franchir le seuil, elle se leva de sa chaise et contourna le comptoir à pas pressés, ses talons cliquetant sur le carrelage._

 _"Monsieur Kirihara ? l'appela-t-elle en l'interceptant au pied des escaliers._

 _-Oui, répondit laconiquement l'intéressé. Qu'y-a-t-il ?_

 _-Je... Nous avons reçu un appel téléphonique du centre hospitalier qui se trouve dans le quartier est de la ville, l'informa-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement les boutons de son chemisier. C'était... à propos de votre frère. Il... Il a été renversé par une voiture dans le centre-ville..."_

 _La brusque montée d'émotion qui submergea Naoto fut presque trop forte pour Naoya. Le coeur de son grand frère s'accéléra et se mit à cogner dans ses oreilles, le sang sembla se retirer de ses veines, son corps devint à la froid glacé et brûlant._

 _"Naoya ?! Renversé par une voiture ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait pu empêcher ça ?! s'écria le grand frère, en proie à une panique qui le faisait trembler de tout son corps."_

 _Presque sans s'en apercevoir, il avait agrippé la réceptionniste par les épaules et la secouait violemment pour obtenir immédiatement des réponses à ses questions._

 _"Naoto ! lui cria Kanako en passant ses bras autour de lui pour l'éloigner de la pauvre femme effrayée. Calme-toi, Naoto !"_

 _Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher prise, mais ses mains apaisantes ne parvinrent pas à stopper ses tremblements, ni l'angoisse qui rugissait dans ses veines. Voyant que son petit ami peinait à garder le contrôle de lui-même, elle se tourna vers la réceptionniste et lui demanda d'une voix directe et efficace :_

 _"Où se trouve Naoya ? Dans quel hôpital ? Pouvez-vous nous le dire ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr, balbutia leur interlocutrice. J'ai noté l'adresse sur un papier."_

 _Kanako prit les choses en main. Elle s'empara des notes de la réceptionniste, la remercia chaleureusement et entraina Naoto, qui tremblait toujours violemment, sur le parking où était garée sa voiture. Il sortit ses clés et tenta de les glisser dans la serrure, mais son horreur était telle qu'il ne parvenait même plus à contrôler ses mouvements._

 _"Laisse-moi faire, ordonna Kanako en ouvrant elle-même la portière et en prenant place derrière le volant. Dans ton état, tu n'arriveras jamais à nous conduire à l'hôpital. Je vais nous y emmener, chéri._

 _-Kanako..."_

 _Naoto ressentit vaguement de la reconnaissance, mais son âme toute entière était tournée vers son frère et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il monta du côté passager et laissa sa petite amie les conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait Naoya. Pendant le trajet, l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, provoquant presque de violentes nausées. Il se sentait glacé et brûlant et ne parvenait pas à calmer les secousses de son corps. Mais surtout, une culpabilité écrasante lui rongeait le coeur, le transperçait, le déchirait, comme des milliers de couteaux, lui criant, encore et encore, que tout ça était de sa faute, entièrement sa faute, que s'il avait été aux côtés de Naoya, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, qu'il était un grand frère pitoyable, indigne, méprisable, qu'il avait échoué et qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir un frère comme Naoya. Celui-ci aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger de tout, tout le temps... Le désespoir de son frère lui faisait si mal._

 _Kanako jeta à intervalles réguliers des coups d'oeil anxieux vers son petit ami, mais celui-ci, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à elle. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Naoto se jeta pratiquement hors de la voiture, puis courut vers l'entrée de l'établissement, son manteau noir claquant derrière lui. Il fallut à Kanako plus de temps pour le rejoindre, en partie à cause de ses talons qui n'étaient pas très pratiques pour la course. Elle le trouva à l'accueil, les mains agrippées au comptoir, pressant la réceptionniste, d'une voix paniquée, de lui indiquer la chambre de Naoya Kirihara. Aussitôt que la femme lui ait eu remis cette information, il fonça vers l'ascenseur et Kanako eut toutes les peines du monde à le rattraper avant que les portes ne se referment. Dans la cabine métallique, Naoto ne cessa de tapoter fébrilement son bras gauche avec les doigts de sa main droite, totalement hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait, sa petite amie la première. Dès que les portes se rouvrirent, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter hors de l'habitacle et courut vers la chambre de son frère. Kanako le suivit mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité._

 _L'état de son frère brisa une nouvelle fois le coeur de Naoto. Naoya avait l'air si fragile et si vulnérable, couché là dans cette pièce blanche, ses cheveux châtains étalés sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos. Le grand frère s'approcha d'un pas tremblant, tout à coup vidé de ses forces. Il tira une chaise près du lit, et, le souffle court, se pencha vers Naoya pour l'appeler, d'une voix d'abord si faible et si étranglée qu'elle ne fut qu'un murmure. Puis Naoto réitéra son appel, plus fort et plus pressant, et Naoya ouvrit les yeux._

En revenant à la réalité, il crut pendant un instant que son frère pleurait. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants et une ou deux larmes semblaient perler à ses cils.

"Nii-san, murmura-t-il tristement, tout va bien.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, Naoya, gémit Naoto d'une voix étranglée. Tu... Tu aurais pu mourir quand cette voiture t'a renversé et... et tout ça c'est de ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas pu...

-Nii-san..."

La culpabilité qui broyait le coeur de son frère était toujours aussi vive, Naoya le sentait distinctement. Il serra doucement les doigts de son frère dans les siens en un geste de réconfort et assura :

"Nii-san... rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Se faire renverser par une voiture est quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. Personne n'est à l'abri de ce genre d'accident.

-Mais, Naoya...

-Je sais, le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. Tu veux me protéger. Mais, Nii-san, tu ne pourras pas me garder en sécurité tout le temps. Parfois, je serai blessé et ça ne sera pas de ta faute. Ce sont simplement des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde.

-Naoya, je...

-Nii-san, murmura Naoya d'un ton plus doux, ça ne fera pas de toi un mauvais frère pour autant. Au contraire, tu es le meilleur frère que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, pendant toutes ces années. Et je sais... que tu feras n'importe quoi pour me protéger. Alors, grand frère... ne te blâme pas pour cet accident, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Naoya..."

La voix de Naoto s'étrangla et il déglutit péniblement. Un gémissement lui échappa et sa tête s'affaissa vers l'avant tandis que des sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Il ne versa pas la moindre larme, mais ses plaintes déchirantes en disaient assez long sur sa douleur de grand frère.

/

"Naoya ?

-Oui, Nii-san?

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Eh bien... je traversais la route et je me suis senti tout bizarre... Tu sais, comme quand je disparaissais à force de trop utiliser mon pouvoir...

-... Naoya... tu as affirmé la dernière fois que tu ne te volatiliserai pas comme Shouko parce que tu voulais rester dans ce monde... Cela veut-il dire que, cette fois, tu avais envie de... de disparaître ?

-Non ! Nii-san ! Je ne souhaiterai jamais ça ! Je veux rester à tes côtés, grand frère.

-Alors pourquoi... ?

-Je suppose... que je me sentais juste abominablement seul. Mes pouvoirs... semblent prendre le dessus sur moi quand je passe trop de temps isolé...

-... c'est comme dans le rêve que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Celui où j'étais marié avec Kanako... Naoya... ce rêve va se réaliser si je reste avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... je ne peux rien affirmer, Nii-san. Mais je pense que... oui, il y a des risques que ça se produise.

-... je vois.

-Nii-san ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naoya. Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

-...Nii-san..."

/

Rendu comateux par les médicaments, Naoya n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Naoto le laissa seul un instant et prit garde à fermer doucement la porte derrière lui en sortant pour ne pas le réveiller. Kanako était assise sur une chaise en plastique dans le couloir, la mine tourmentée et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle releva la tête en entendant Naoto s'approcher.

"Naoto ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a quelques côtes cassées et le bassin fracturé, mais il s'en remettra, répondit doucement son petit ami.

-Dieu merci ! se récria Kanako, soulagée. Chéri ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? s'inquiéta-t-elle ensuite en voyant Naoto détourner le regard."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit une profonde inspiration puis leva de nouveau la tête vers elle.

"Ecoute, commença-t-il doucement, je crois... qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous nous séparions."

Kanako se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incrédulité. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"Na... Naoto, finit-elle par balbutier, pourquoi... ? Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère a eu un accident que tu dois tourner le dos à ta vie !

-Kanako, ce n'est pas ça, la contredit-il patiemment. Tu te souviens du rêve que nous avons fait le jour de notre première rencontre ?

-Celui où nous étions mariés ?

-Oui. Tu te rappelles... que mon frère n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Que pour vivre une vie de couple normale, je l'avais apparemment abandonné.

-Oui... je m'en souviens, murmura la femme aux cheveux acajou d'une voix ténue, car elle commençait à voir où son petit ami voulait en venir."

Naoto prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Après tout, il était amoureux de cette femme. Mais il y avait des choses bien plus importantes.

"Dans ce rêve, j'ai vu mon frère dans un état végétatif alarmant, comme si son esprit avait disparu. Ou était mort. Et tout porte à croire... que cela va bel et bien arriver si nous continuons à nous voir.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les troubles psychiques de ton frère et notre vie de couple ! s'écria Kanako, exaspérée.

-Naoya a besoin de moi pour le maintenir dans la réalité, répondit Naoto en durcissant le ton. Sans ma présence, ses pouvoirs psychiques le tirent vers une autre réalité, un autre monde auquel il ne pourra accéder qu'en devenant une pure conscience dénuée de corps. Et si jamais il atteint cet état, alors plus rien ne pourra le ramener."

Kanako cilla, chamboulée. Elle commençait à saisir le problème.

"Mais... même si nous vivons ensemble... rien ne t'oblige à le laisser de côté, tenta-t-elle de protester d'une voix faible. Tu pourrais... continuer à le voir."

Naoto secoua la tête.

"Naoya ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale. Si je me résous à en vivre une, je risque d'être accaparé par des obligations qui m'empêcheront d'être assez présent pour lui.

-Mais..."

Naoto posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite amie et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lisait sa détresse, sa douleur et son désespoir, et il savait qu'ils faisaient écho aux siens. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à Naoya, dit-il avec force. Je lui ai promis que je serai _toujours_ à ses côtés. Mais plus encore, c'est mon frère. Nous avons partagé et vécu plus de choses que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a soutenu et aimé toute notre vie, pour ce que je suis - _malgré_ ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il a besoin de moi, mais j'ai aussi besoin de lui.

-Tu m'as moi, murmura Kanako, mais il était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ses paroles."

Elle avait vu quel grand frère gentil et attentionné Naoto était. Elle avait assisté à ses actions dévouées envers son frère, le soutien, l'écoute, le tendresse qu'il lui avait apportés, elle avait été témoin de la complémentarité des deux frères, qui semblaient agir presque en symbiose et ne paraissaient jamais plus à leur place que quand ils étaient ensemble. Naoya était le plus discret des deux, mais elle s'était rendu compte du soutien indéfectible, de l'amour et de la préoccupation sincères qu'il portait à son frère. Elle savait... sans vraiment le comprendre. Après tout, elle était fille unique.

Kanako ferma les yeux, vaincue par le chagrin. Elle avança d'un pas et se blottit contre l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et qui s'apprêtait à la quitter. Elle ne pleura pas -c'était une femme forte-, mais exhala un long soupir désespéré, résigné. Naoto la serra contre lui et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux. Ils demeurèrent étroitement enlacés pendant un long moment, qui aurait aussi bien pu durer des années. Puis ils se détachèrent. Kanako essuya une larme qui perlait à ses cils et s'écarta.

"Dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix dont elle s'efforçait de contenir les tremblements, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire adieu.

-Oui, répondit Naoto avec contenance, mais le coeur lourd. Adieu, Kanako Kurahashi.

-Adieu... Naoto Kirihara, chuchota Kanako."

Elle se tourna lentement, puis fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta, sans doute en proie à un violent désir de retourner se jeter dans ses bras, mais le brida fermement et reprit sa marche. Naoto la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du couloir.

/

"Nii-san ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? murmura Naoya d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ah... Je discutais dans le couloir avec Kanako, lui apprit l'interpelé en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui."

Naoya bougea un peu dans son lit d'hôpital et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le visage de son frère. Naoto reprit sa place sur la chaise en soupirant, les épaules basses et le regard triste.

"Nii-san ? s'inquiéta Naoya. Qu'y-a-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Kanako ?

-Non... enfin oui. C'est juste..."

Naoto soupira de nouveau.

"Je viens de rompre avec elle, expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Naoya, stupéfait. Oh..., comprit-il la seconde d'après. A cause de ce qui m'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Nii-san... Je suis désolé."

Naoto avait été tellement heureux avec la femme aux cheveux acajou. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il paraissait si triste. A cause de lui. Tout ça parce qu'il était incapable de se maintenir dans la réalité tout seul. La culpabilité et le dégoût de soi le submergèrent.

"Naoya, ce n'est pas de ta faute, affirma fermement Naoto, qui avait dû lire sa détresse au fond de ses yeux bruns. Tu n'y peux rien si tu es né avec ce pouvoir. Et je ne te laisserai pas te flageller pour ça.

-Mais quand même..., murmura tristement le jeune homme. Nii-san, je suis désolé que tu aies dû rompre avec Kanako. Est-ce que tu n'as pas... de regrets ?

-Non.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Parce que, Naoya... Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Tout simplement parce que rien ne sera jamais plus important que toi."

/

 _[Je déteste ça, quand les gens laissent des mots japonais en l'état dans des fanfics comme si le japonais était une sacro-sainte langue à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, alors que c'est faux. Mais comme les fansubeurs de Night Head Genesis ont laissé "Nii-san" au lieu de traduire par "Grand frère", je n'arrive pas à voir Naoya IC si je ne le fais pas dire "Nii-san" T^T]._


End file.
